


椅苍：烦恼

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【注：弟弟Theo和诺伊兹的真名，我都按照我听广播剧是贴吧里的翻译走啦】
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 2





	椅苍：烦恼

“你呀，还没睡醒吗？”转过身的苍叶隔着桌子，把倒好的咖啡推去了诺伊兹跟前。  
这是诺伊兹休息日的早上十点半，而本人正一只手在桌上撑着下巴，从先前盯着苍叶背影的状态改成了打过哈欠后叹口气的模样。  
诺伊兹含糊应了声，把咖啡拉了回来。不过因为很烫所以他没急着喝，而是闻着香味手指持续捏着马克杯把手。  
“最近太累了吧？”苍叶难免有些担心，这句话说的次数越来越多，他自己都觉得自己像个老妈子，尤其是现在还抱起了胳膊，“如果还困的话就去再睡一次吧？我不会拦你的，难得休息吗！”  
“我想利用今天多和你呆会，”言外之意就是拒绝了提案，尤其是说完这话诺伊兹还很快端起杯子象征性的吹了吹，抿了很小一口给自己提神。  
越过咖啡杯，可以看到苍叶安静注视而来的目光下有些忧心和无奈，诺伊兹对此只是无奈的叹了口气，放下杯子头托着下巴往前探身，扬起眉。  
“亲我一口的话，我就能精神了。”  
苍叶肯定百分百没料到这样的话，但这么久一起生活他也多少开始能冷静处理对方直白的言语，所以即便动摇害羞，他还是一只手撑在桌子上，跨过桌面压低身子，尽可能同对方高度持平，大胆的盯过去。  
“你啊，在说什么呢！”一拧鼻子哼一声，苍叶故意不满足自己的恋人。  
诺伊兹眼里的温度有了些许很细微的变化，但不是失望或者生气，反而是很感兴趣的在给予观察，甚至对这样的苍叶也传达出了喜欢。  
“所以说，亲我一口我就不困了。”诺伊兹游刃有余的把自己的要求重复一遍，根本没有一点害羞的意思，甚至追击苍叶。  
“不想亲吗？”  
苍叶巩固的表情似乎有些崩塌。  
“我倒是很想亲你。”  
苍叶的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红，却为了掩饰而露出气鼓鼓的不满表情。  
诺伊兹好笑起来，眼眸昂高。  
“其实你想亲我吧？”  
“额！”苍叶咬了咬牙，没能憋出话。  
诺伊兹的目光追随着苍叶的每个动作，言语一颗颗丢了过去。  
“早，安，吻。”  
餐桌那头的身影此时应声来到他身侧，就像是回应他口中所说的最后一个词似的，苍蓝色头发的恋人扶住椅背弯下腰，同靠起身的他接吻了。  
印到嘴唇上的力度有着点倔强与不甘，还有着点羞涩与深情。吮吸了一下便分开，却带出股湿漉漉的水声，还有刚碰上舌尖不久的咖啡香。  
“满足了？”亲完的苍叶干巴巴的问答，嘴巴里却品味着刚才的甜蜜，手插在腰没离开。  
“嗯，满足了，”诺伊兹勾起嘴角淡淡一笑。接着用胳膊绕过对方身侧，利用现在坐姿的高度差，抓着苍叶后面的衣摆把人固定在身侧，懒洋洋的把脸埋入了苍叶的肚子里，如同一只犯懒的大猫似的枕着。  
“额，怎么了呀？”苍叶有些手足无措，“今天格外的撒娇呢。”  
尤其是对于“撒娇”这个词没有反驳意思的诺伊兹，这样无声的继续依赖可以说挺少见的。但随着他们关系的持续，这样恋人之间的撒娇也不是没有，更是可以是一种证明，不过苍叶此时能很明确的意识到诺伊兹是有其他方面的压力。  
为了给予对方安抚，苍叶抬手小心地覆盖在对方金发的头顶，随后宠爱的轻轻揉了揉。他不急着继续发问，而是等着诺伊兹回答，给足了对方调整的时间，享受头顶的抚摸。  
“呐，苍叶，”终于开口，诺伊兹从苍叶的怀里离开，再次捏起咖啡杯，却仍没喝。可惜他的话到这里就像是断了似的，突然没了声。苍叶抽起眉头等着他发话，而诺伊兹显然也能感受到对方疑问的目光，却没抬头看过去。  
诺伊兹像是犯了老毛病似的，眯起眼从鼻子里叹了口气。“算了…没——…”过往那种拒绝继续坦白的口吻蹦出来，却很快被他自己斩断阻止。他知道自己已经不能这样对待苍叶了，苍叶也会更加关切和不安，这是最不该发生的事。所以他订正了自己养成的毛病，改变似的从齿缝间吸了口气，又生硬地吐出来，“不，那个…我想问你个问题。”  
全程都选择聆听的苍叶，自然发现了刚才诺伊兹的变化。他也可以从现在的口吻里听出来诺伊兹在害羞，犹豫，踌躇，像是遇到了难以启齿的话题。可诺伊兹已经不会选择闭口不谈，将自己推开，并且独自承担。这点让苍叶即欣慰又开心，顿时点点头应了声。  
听到头侧上方的回应，诺伊兹才松了口气似的抬起杯子喝了一口咖啡，这也让他自然了不少。只不过他依旧没抬头看过去，这点就显出来了他的孩子气，一副不想把自己现在的狼狈暴露出来。  
“你说…生日的话，一般送什么礼物会让人开心？”  
“…嗯？”苍叶愣了下后，不受控的给自己脑袋里加了一个问号。  
“就是说，大众一般收到什么礼物会开心？或者说，男性一般收到什么礼物会开心？”  
“大众？男性？”苍叶有点没跟上，所以像个坏掉的机器似的重复着关键词。随后他也不想就这样傻傻的反问，而是思考了下后失声笑出来，“诺伊兹也是男性，从诺伊兹的角度思考的话不好吗？‘诺伊兹收到什么会开心’之类的？”  
“我从来没想过。曾经觉得那些都无所谓，”这个话题对于诺伊兹来讲有些为难他，就连语调都有着苦恼。而他这次也总算把实现从低处抬高，将苍叶俯视而来的面容收入眸中，“如果是苍叶送我的话，我怎么样都会开心。”一瞬间他目光柔和，轻声露出微笑，随后又消失，取而代之时好奇的表情，“所以苍叶会送什么呢？”  
“突然被问…的确是一瞬间想不出来呢，”被反问后苍叶也是很无奈，但很认真的让自己进入思考。  
他确定诺伊兹提出这个问题来，肯定是因为要为某人选择生日礼物，所以才苦恼。同时他也肯定，这个人肯定不是自己，否则也不会问自己，更何况诺伊兹肯定会给自己弄出惊喜。那么这个人是谁呢？如果说让诺伊兹昨晚难以入眠，且今早犯困的难题是这个问题的话，那么罪魁祸首又是谁呢？  
肯定是很有分量的人。不管关系感情上的人，或者说社会阶层那种逢场作戏需要准备的事项，总之这个人竟对诺伊兹产生了影响，的确不容小视。  
苍叶倒也不觉得自己吃醋，因为他明白诺伊兹把自己看得很重，一心一意，不可能出轨。因此他这绝对不是计较，而是希望得到更多信息给予帮助。  
“嘛，礼物这种事也会因为对象不同而有多不同。比如这个人是什么年龄段，什么性格，什么工作，在选择符合对方形象的礼物的话，会更有心意，也会更加符合对方喜好吧？送这样的东西，对方肯定会很开心。”  
苍叶耐心的给与建议，试图把对方从为难里开导出来。苍叶抬手拉过一旁的空椅子，挪到诺伊兹跟前坐下。这下他总算看到诺伊兹的脸，能看出来诺伊兹比以前有人情味许多许多，不光是面对自己，现在思考周围的人也能流露出关注和感情，这样的进步让苍叶动容，不禁更加看重这个问题。  
“可以告诉我是送给谁的生日礼物吗？”苍叶慎重其事的询问，“你看，你都问我了，如果告诉我更多的话，我就可以帮到你。”  
诺伊兹低下目光，换句话说，他是别扭的躲开了视线。随后一声近似耳语似的话随着他重重叹气的尾音溜出口。  
“………狄奥。”  
“嗯？哎…？”苍叶扭着眉头往前伸了伸脖子，“抱歉，我没听清。”  
又是一声叹气，诺伊兹和嚼塑料似的干巴巴抬高就音量，像是用尽了力气，“是给狄奥的。”  
“狄奥？”苍叶稍微愣了下，但也没很吃惊，因为他总觉得自己心底多少有数，反而让他吃惊的是诺伊兹脸上的样子。  
“是狄奥啊…”消化信息同时苍叶故意拖出类似感叹的长音，观察诺伊兹的表情。  
见对方压不住的窘迫和并不真心实意瞪来的怒容，苍叶就知道是真的，顿时笑出来。  
“什么嘛！是狄奥呀！”他一巴掌拍诺伊兹肩上，无视了对方抱怨了一声“疼”并往后避开他的小细节，继续说道，“真是的，给弟弟买礼物那么让你纠结的吗？不用这个表情吧！”  
诺伊兹绷不住的冲恋人甩过几个眼神，但一言不发。  
苍叶觉得自己笑过头，也赶紧清了清嗓子，连忙又鼓励似的拍拍男友的煎，“放轻松，放轻松。”  
“………我从来没给他买过礼物。”望着苍叶，诺伊兹反而冷静的道出实情。“说到底，我也没和他过过几次生日。”  
这可把苍叶说尴尬了，顿时懊悔的收回手。毕竟诺伊兹以前都是被关起来独自一人，也无法和弟弟相见。后来离家出走去了日本，也一直独来独往。后来日本的时候姑且不谈，诺伊兹大概也不在乎生日。但至于他小时候如何在这个房子里度过生日的，苍叶光思考就很难过。  
“抱歉…我没考虑到那么多…”  
“没什么，”诺伊兹冷静的给予安慰，“我提到过去也不是为了表达什么伤感。”  
望着不再多发一言的苍叶，诺伊兹柔和了话音，起身走去厨房给对方倒咖啡。苍叶没拦着他，而是在椅子上转回身注视着恋人的背影。  
诺伊兹情绪恢复到先前的状态，他一边取下杯子喝咖啡壶一边继续睡，“毕竟是我弟。这应该是我回来见到他后第一次他的生日，也应该是这么多年来第一个我去亲自给他庆祝生日，所以…”  
谈到这里诺伊兹后半句话变得杳不可闻，转回身开的他手里多了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，从厨房绕回桌边，送到了苍叶手里。  
“所以我不太清楚该送给他什么好。”  
苍叶小声道过谢，他的视线随着头的摆动从左到右，跟着诺伊兹的身影直到眼前的人落座。  
原来是因为弟弟的生日不知送什么而苦恼吗？这样想想还挺可爱的。苍叶突然安心不少，但也有点小不满。  
“狄奥生日是什么时候？你怎么也不告诉我…怎么是我们现在都是一家人了吧？”苍叶怪尴尬的撅起嘴，“虽然我也还没记住他的生日，这点也有我的问题。”  
“下下个礼拜二。”  
“那还是有时间的，”扫了一眼终端上的日期，苍叶松了口气。  
“我们家的那些礼仪和规矩你多少也有眉目了，”诺伊兹继续讲到，“既然是生日的话，他们必定也会准备得宴会，表现出盛情的一面。到时候被邀请来的人，身份地位都很高，会有怎么样的要求，我想你现在应该也能想想了。”  
苍叶对此无话可说，光是想想他就觉得有些压力大。看得出来诺伊兹对此很反感，也很疲倦，光是解释这种事他就像是已经说累了一样。  
“我去不去怎么样都好，父母对于我这次出席什么态度我并不关心，当然，对于这么多年没露面的我那些人会说什么我也不在乎。”这句开口前，诺伊兹细微的乍舌了声，此时目光转去前方，像是看得很远的地方。  
“邀请是当事人——狄奥亲自邀请的，当然也邀请了你。我不希望因为对于这件事的处理不当，让你受到不舒服的待遇。”  
“诺伊兹…”  
“当然要准备什么，我都会准备好。并不是没告诉你，只是想着还有时间而已。现在是告诉你的时候…”说到这里，诺伊兹顿了下，随后头疼的皱起眉，但又很快像是要隐藏似的将其展平，望回苍叶的方向，“要带你去定制新的西装，当然那一天要穿的和发型我都会和你商讨。”  
诺伊兹已经不会一股脑把自己决定和喜欢的东西都丢给苍叶，或者送很多东西给苍叶。他逐渐开始会找苍叶探讨，观察苍叶的喜好和选择，自己再提出意见。  
“只是因为礼物这件事…就像是你说的，需要根据对方的情况而定。不过我对狄奥他…我对他这么多年没有接触，已经弄不清他了。想要和你共享信息，但是作为他的哥哥，我却根本想不到。”  
话题到此结束，如同突然被剪短似的。诺伊兹很少一口气讲那么多话，他这次是真的推着自己，把想说的想问的想解释的统统都呈现给苍叶了，这让他此时看起来毫无保留的展现出疲倦的一面。  
“诺伊兹…！” 苍叶担心的探出身，伸手搭在对方虚握拳搁在桌子上的手臂上，动动手指将其拢进掌心，传递着自己的支持和陪伴还有关切。  
他没想到，仅仅是一个生日——这本该重要而快乐的日子，却在诺伊兹身上堆积了那么多压力。不管是家庭的问题，还是过去造成的人际关系，还是对于自己的保护，甚至单纯想要为弟弟做些什么这样的事，都让工作之余的诺伊兹背负上更加沉重的枷锁。苍叶为自己发现的太晚而懊悔不已，同时也心痛不已。  
不过这不是一直丧气的时候，更何况诺伊兹绝对不是会表现出丧气一面的人。诺伊兹在思考和选择方法，同时也愿意找他分担苦恼，主动提出问题寻求意见，这就是最大的信任。  
这其中不难看出，诺伊兹的确因为对自己的弟弟的成长已经完全摸不着头脑而懊恼，对于自己依旧身为兄长的身份而产生了一丝动摇，可这都都不该成为让诺伊兹继续承担和受伤的理由。  
“如果不清楚的话，就不清楚吧，”苍叶温和的传递着自己的心声，拇指抚摩着对方手臂上的肌肤，“我也不清楚狄奥的事情。但是我很开心狄奥愿意邀请我，因为这说明，他把我真的当作一家人了吧！”  
这是令人振奋的事，说到最后苍叶自己都吃惊自己竟然逐渐摆脱刚才沉重的思想，结尾讲得很开心有力，不自觉的绽放出笑容。  
“你父母的事情，还有你整个家庭与周围的关系，这些我们不都是决定一起面对了吗？所以你愿意接受狄奥的邀请，带着我前去庆生，我真的很欣慰，很高兴。”  
五指收紧，他紧紧的握住了诺伊兹，“不管如何我都会站在你身边的。不如说，在你身旁不论踏入怎样的场合，我都为能被你以及给你认可这件事此感到骄傲。”  
苍叶的话语如此有分量。  
如此温和坚定。  
又如何散发着光芒。  
“骄傲”一词同他口中吐露，如同金沙，覆盖在了诺伊兹的心头。  
这位总是在外人眼里不善被发现自己有点的德国青年，此时稍稍睁大眼，动容的情绪在他面庞上化开，是相当罕见的。随后他闭上的嘴底发出一声轻笑，如同释怀了似的合上眼，深深吸了一口气，而这始终都没打乱他洋溢出的满足。  
“有时候还真是佩服你，”诺伊兹乐到，“说出这样‘完美妻子’的发言。但是这样乐观，勇往直前，且温和得不行的性格，的确是你的优点。”  
睁开眼，他瞥见苍叶愣住脸红的模样，心情更是转好，“我也从来没想过在那些人面前擅自贬低自己的地位。所以带着你一起去，是一件值得我骄傲的事。”  
手翻过来，他转而拉住苍叶的手指，将其牵起来，“没人可以贬低我的人。”  
吻如露水落下，滴在苍叶中指的指根上。  
鼻息短促的掠过肌肤，把诺伊兹不错的心境传达了过来，轻柔的扩散到苍叶的血液中。  
血液融入不同的温度，逐渐升温在上苍叶的脖子，染红他的耳根。  
他频繁的眨眨眼，差点逃开目光。可是诺伊兹从亲吻上离开看向他的时候，苍叶就被捉住似的无路可逃，只能把自己害羞的模样没辙的摆给对方看。  
不过至少他还是努力给自己争取点掩饰机会的，比如他吞了吞收回，就把手压了下去，“好啦。总之…总之礼物这件事我也会帮忙想的。我也对狄奥不清楚，这样的话…”他想了一下，“既然今天本来就打算出门逛逛，我们就一起到处看看。也许看到合适的礼物的时候，自然而然就会和狄奥的形象重合了。”  
买礼物这件事苍也不是第一次，不过诺伊兹显然这方面经验很少，面对苍叶说出来的情况无法构成想象，一时没说话。  
诺伊兹这幅搞不懂的模样，反而像是还不懂事的孩子，让苍叶不禁笑起来，耐心的解释，“有些时候不知道该送什么，或者说想到的不容易入手的时候，就可以到处逛逛找灵感。偶尔会看上自己都没考虑到的东西，但是见到后心里就会想‘绝对是它！买了对方肯定开心！肯定很合适对方！’之类的，那样的礼物也很有意义哦。”  
苍叶说得绘声绘色，学那句话的时候还打了一个响指，随后他拍拍胸脯说了句“交给我吧”，便古怪精灵的挤挤眼睛。  
“啊，那就这样办吧，”诺伊兹没有反对，反而松口气死的，宠溺的欣赏着日本恋人活泼开朗的样子。  
“我们一起为狄奥选一个包含心意，很——棒的生日礼物吧！”乐观是苍叶的长处，他这幅干劲满满的样子，顿时让一切都明亮起来。这个一时压抑过的早晨也被吹散，看来他们两人可以共度一个不错的休息日。  
“顺便还要去为你选那天要穿的西服，”诺伊兹也排上了行程，“试衣服我还是挺期待的。”  
“什么啊…！”   
瞧见诺伊兹一副要看戏似的期待样，苍叶张嘴就抱怨过去，却险些结巴。  
“可以看到穿各类西服的你对于我来讲是个好事。”诺伊兹脸不红心不跳的说出这样的话，靠到椅背上，翘起腿来。  
和他状况相反，苍叶觉得自己都要烧起来了。最后苍叶屁股也坐不住了，他站到对方跟前弯下腰，插着手，凑到对方脸侧，装强势的坏笑起来。  
“我说啊，这位先生？你先前害羞半天不说弟弟的名字，真是不坦率啊，”苍叶嘿嘿的哼哼起来，“对你刮目相看哦，真是关爱弟弟的好哥哥呢！威，姆，哥，哥。”  
说出最后那个真名，诺伊兹顿事表情变了，一下子坐起来，同苍叶脸对脸得靠得很近。  
苍叶心脏漏了一拍，可也没让步。他虽然是故意的，也不觉得对方真会生气，却还是紧张了一下…或许是因为距离吧？  
“都说不要这样叫我了，”诺伊兹压低声音，订正对方一样的把每个词都念得很清楚，“还有，不要小看我。”  
“嗯？是吗？”苍叶敷衍的在彼此距离之间蹦出话来，“威姆哥哥？唔——”  
忽然他被捏住下巴，一口被吻住。  
下巴上的手劲不重，可是亲吻的力度却很重。  
这是个小报复。就如同要把刚才故意被唤出来的名字吃掉，诺伊兹狠狠的吮吸上苍叶的双唇。  
力道只大，拉着苍叶不禁往前迎合。这也导致苍叶重心倾斜，不得不松开要用手抓住诺伊兹的肩，重量从嘴传入诺伊兹身上。德国青年并不介意，反而伸出手扣住了对方的腰胯，将人稳住。  
一个吻结束，诺伊兹当面舔舔嘴，近距离的目光把苍叶双眸下闪烁的光纳入瞳中。  
“你敢再说一次试试？”  
苍叶不甘心的瞪着他。一秒后，那张逞强的嘴还是不停的话扬起调皮的弧度。  
“威，姆，哥——”  
刚开口，就被诺伊兹不满的一把揪过来亲吻。这次诺伊兹的舌头也跑了进来，像是追赶他似的欺负起他的口腔。  
呼吸有点没调整过来，脸颊也被憋得更红。苍叶想要推开他躲开嘴，却被对方的手臂绕得更近，甚至攀去后腰，一把搂到胸前。  
两个人借着亲吻的姿势，在嘴唇彼此追击贴合的水声里，彼此不痛不痒的相互推推搡搡，在看不到周围的情况下，不认真的“搏斗”一番。  
“呜哇——”苍叶趁着动作导致嘴巴分开始，大呼一口气。想要后退，诺伊兹就继续成功困住他。甚至一下子站起身，用身高体格给予压制，利用本来就抱住腰的优势，一悠，苍叶就屁股撞在了桌边。  
咖啡杯里的咖啡晃了晃，还好都没破处来。莲和碧始终都没吭声，他们也对自己主人这样的互动见怪不怪了，现在也不会再提出什么“心跳频率太快”之类的话了。  
“威姆——！”  
继续戏弄对方的苍叶刚呼一口气，就闹着喊对方的名字，却又被亲住。他觉得他们俩就像是无聊的小孩子，又像是恶心的大人，可就是没停下来。  
“还说？”诺伊兹哼了声，如同随时准备吃到对方的野狼。  
“威——唔…嗯额…！”  
这次真的亲得太狠的，苍叶觉得自己要被对方顺势压到桌子上去了。他赶紧用胳膊肘往后撑住自己，屁股也坐上桌子，一只脚离地。他终于认输了，缺氧前拼命拍对方后背求饶。  
“我输了——唔啊…咳！我输了！我错了，错了…啊！好了，停！停！”等到他被放开始，脸都红成苹果了，和小兔子似的仰在那里。  
成功制服对方的诺伊兹直起腰，居高临下的露出胜利的表情，摸了把被苍叶亲红亲湿的嘴巴，满意的推开几步，给了苍叶起身的空间。  
苍叶一边咕哝着“真是的”，一边抹着嘴，尴尬的坐起来，双脚重新踩会地上。回头看了看，还好没撞到咖啡杯，令他松了口气。  
“突然想起来，我们都忘记早饭啦！！” 也不知道是刚想起来，还是为了逃走。苍叶唐突的这么一句后，顿时自己嘿嘿嘿的傻笑起来，二话不说的小跑去厨房。  
“快点吃饭我们出门吧！” 苍叶边喊边开始把准备好的食物进行加热。  
望着他在厨房餐台那头忙碌的背影，诺伊兹成功读出自家恋人藏起来的那点不好意思与兴奋的心思，再结合上刚才对方那副被亲晕似的脸，诺伊兹不禁暗自乐起来。  
咖啡再度拿到嘴边，虽然有些凉了，却味道很好。只不过这杯浓烈的黑咖啡再怎么喝，都无法掩盖掉苍叶留下的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注：弟弟Theo和诺伊兹的真名，我都按照我听广播剧是贴吧里的翻译走啦】


End file.
